


Daily Struggle

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: Daisy and Daniel are trying to face daily struggles in the 80's.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson / Daniel Sousa, Daisysous - Relationship, daisy johnson / skye / daniel sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Daily Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the 80's, so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry.

At this point, it started to becoming tradition of the team, to leave someone behind, not on purpose of course. This time, those unlucky ones were Daniel and Daisy. Stuck in the 80's. In 1984 to be exact.

They were wondering around the city, trying to figure out what to do with themselves. The only resonable thing was to find place to stay, and maybe then drown their feelings in alcohol.

For the sake of not getting questions, they pretended to be engaged, and decided to take care of the hotel owner's home, for few months that he was away with his family.

Of course they got comments like "we won't mind if another branch of your family tree will be created in our home". Which was basically cryptonim to "go have sex, and get the girl pregnant". But that wasn't their plan, like AT ALL. They just wanted a safe place to stay, utill the team rescues them. Which they hoped will happend.

Days went by, those two were trying to get used to the times, strange for both of them. Just like normal engaged couple.

"So, what do you know about the 80's?" Daniel asked, when they were eating their breakfast. Pancakes with maple syrup. That was the top of their kitchen skills. Not much, but at least something.

"Um, leggins, bleaching the crap of your hair, Chernobyl, Nirvana. Really, not much" she said, after taking sip of her orange juice. Man just looked at her dissapointed, and went back to eating. "We're just gonna have to do research, like we always do. And maybe groceries, because even syrup is out" woman looked at a misserable bottle, and signed.

Some time went by, it was something around noon, when they get out the house, making a decision of the decade. Going to finally get groceries.

"You know what's interesting? Those people don't have a single clue, that them packing every fruit to a separate bag, will get us on the edge of global catastrophe in 30 years." Daisy said, walking slowly and closley with Sousa around the store.

They had time, there was nothing to do for them. No one waiting, no job to do, kids to feed. That was truthly amazing, and sad at the same time. No one was waiting, they were alone.

"It will?" he looked at her suprised, but she wasn't looking back. Just wondering around the shelves, looking at the products, like in some kind of private bubble.

"Yeah. But that's more wide than bags." This time she looked at him, as he gave her warm smile, brunette just grabbed him by the arm, and continued walking at his side. It was a cute moment. They really looked like a happy couple. Who would believe if they said, that they met like a week or two ago?

"It will be 60 dollars and 45 cents" the woman said, as a male behind her was packing their stuff.

"Will pay by phone" Daisy said, completly not remembering where and when she is. She even get to grab her phone out of the pocket, but Daniel stopped her softly grabbing her hand.

"Exscuse me?" Bleached blonde turned to her again, kinda confused and offended at the same time. Clearly she didn't enjoyed the joking type of customers. After few seconds she just looked offended, like someone would be joking about her.

"I'm sorry, she just likes to make weird jokes sometimes. Right, sweetheart?" Sousa took 100 dollars out of his wallet, and gave it to the seller.

At the sound of his voice, she went back to the reality, breaking the bubble at the same time. She was shocked, and confused, but didn't let that show up. Just gave blonde the warmest smile she could, and turned her attention to the man.

"At least it could be funny" gave the rest to Sousa, as well as the recipt. Daisy just grabbed him by the hand, whispering softly "i'm sorry", on which he responded "it's okay" and they just walked out of the store.

This day was incredibly long for those two. It was around 8, when they decided to call it a day. Daisy went to get shower, while Daniel was on the couch sipping whiskey, and completly ignoring the show that was on tv.

He started overthinking the recent events. Being left in the 80's, pretending to be a couple on full time. Also timetraveling? That was just crazy just to think about, not to actually be a timetraveler.

Door bell was the thing, that got him out of his thoughs. He quicky got up, and rushed to open, just to see a perfect housewife smilling at him with some kind of a plate in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Sousie, neighbour on the left. I'm here to welcome new neighbours" she gave him a perfect smile again, looking him from the head to toes.

"Hey" he said, while resting on the door frame. Daniel really didn't know what to say in a situation like this. It was unusual to him, to say the least.

It was weird for two reasons, he was a single man, and those welcomes he only got from asistants at work, who always had some kind of dessert for him. And the second was that, at his times this was just weird to gave strangers food in the name of welcoming.

"Can I come in?" This time she looked a bit annoyed and inpatient. Man let her through the door, as her shoes were making characteristic sound.

"Care to get a drink?" Daniel asked, as she found herself comfortable on the fotel.

"I won't mind a glass of wine."

"Give me a moment, please" he walked towards the kitchen, hoping that Daisy will show up as soon as possible, and help him out in this situation.

Meanwhile Daisy got out of the shower, got her pijamas and robe on, deciding to join Sousa downstairs for a little drink. But on her way there, she heard a female voice, and something craked inside of her. This wasn't jealousy or anything like that. More like a fear. What if it was Chronicon, and her companion was in danger?

"What is going on here?" She asked, while being half way down, looking at these two talking over drink.

"Oh honey, this is our new neighbour" Daniel turned towards her, giving annoyed look at the same time, which she capsioned at smiled at him a bit. He was tired and annoyed, but still a perfect gentelman, not showing anything. Only Daniel Sousa could do this.

"Isn't it a bit late, for visiting neighbours?" Daisy turned towards woman sitting in front of her.

"Oh, you know. There is no time for visits, when you have kids. Where are yours happy little things?" She moved a bit towards, to look around for any signs of childreen living there.

"We don't have any" Daisy answered, while watching Sousa almost chocking on his drink. "And we actually meant to leave, for a walk."

"Ah, yes. It makes us sleep better. 15 minutes outside really can make a change." Man picked up line from his companion, grabbing her by hand and giving a soft smile.

"I guess it's my sign" Sousie smiled uncomftable, getting up, as Daisy walked her to the door.

"Next time, DO NOT OPEN." The second part of the sentence she said louder, just to make sure he heard, on what he nodded.

"At least she brought cake" Daniel noticed, and woman looked at the thing on the coffee table.

"How do we know it isn't poisoned?" Like we don't have Deke to try it." She walked closler to the man as he was starring at the bottom of his glass, still sitting on the couch. "I mean there is one way."

"What way, agent Johnson?"

"Rock, paper, scisors?" Daisy asked with a slight tone of uncertanity in her voice, looking at Sousa which was giving her one of his "are you serious?" looks, leaving it with no further comment.

Few more days went by, Daisy and Daniel were focused mostly on daily stuff, since they couldn't do anything about their come back on Zephyr. They even went to barbeque at their neighbours house, not Sousie of course. They avoided her as much as they possibly could. This woman was just a lot.

While they were sitting in the garden, enjoying the last bits of the sun that day, with drinks in their hands, world seem to stoped for them. It was just so calm and warm. Just perfect.

"How are the 80's working for you?" man asked, after longer time of silence. Right at this moment, he was looking at her, while she keept trying just to look at anything but not him.

She couldn't lie, agent Sousa has grown on her, like A LOT. Daisy alredy knew that he was perfect agent, human. But now, she found out that he is truthly a perfect companion. Is there anything he was bad at?

"They are okay, but I still miss my times, my own bed. What about you?" she quickly glimpsed at him, as he as inhaling air into his lungs.

He seemed to be calm, yet not quiet himself. If you can say that someone changed, or seemed diffrent for knowing him for a month. Maybe it was the lack of work that he clearly adored, or something deeper.

"I don't know if those are the times, I will stay at. World has more to show to us. I wanna see your times." Now they both were starring at etch other, with a soft smiles on their faces.

"To the future, and to getting rescued" Daisy got her glass of wine higher in the name of toast.

"To the future, miss Johnson."


End file.
